Kyogre
Kyogre (Japanese: カイオーガ Kaiouga) is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is the Version Mascot of Pokemon Sapphire and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire. It is a Primal Pokémon as well. Biology Physiology It seems to resemble something like a giant, dark blue whale or orca. It has two large fins or "wings", each ending with four square-shaped "claws." It has a deep blue body and a white chin area with two spikes protruding under it. Above each eye are two white spots. It has markings on its wings which sort of resemble the letter A with a circle on the top. It also has two small dorsal fins on its back with two stripes running horizontally below the fins. The tail seems tattered with four trails, the inner smaller than the outer. It also has a mouth full of rarely seen sharp triangular teeth. As Primal Kyogre, it is more than twice its usual size and has a deeper blue body, as well as having a partially translucent body with a golden light glowing from within it, essentially emitting bioluminescence. It has light blue stripes on its body, instead of the usual red. The four tips on both of its large fins remain pure white. The usually opaque middle parts of its large fins become transparent, with red marks on the closer two tips of both its fins that resembles the letter H, its four white oval spots, and the part of the top center of its head have a circular marking, where the lines are linked to upper end of the larger oval spots, now also transparent, and they stop at the end of its tattered tail, where the middle of the four trailing parts have the same color as the glow on the majority of its body. Evolution Kyogre does not evolve. However, in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, it is capable of changing into its Primal Form. Appearances Anime Kyogre first appeared in the anime in Gaining Groudon!, and The Scuffle of Legends!, debuting with Groudon as well. Team Magma and Team Aqua were competing to gain both legendaries. Team Aqua, as it turned out, tricked Magma leader, Maxie by taking Kyogre even after they had Groudon. Kyogre also made an appearance in the ninth Pokémon movie, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea where it was kind of like Manaphy's "steed." Game Info Obtainable Versions Kyogre is obtainable in Sapphire, Emerald, and HeartGold through normal means. Trading a Kyogre into SoulSilver and showing both it and Groudon to Professor Oak allows the player to catch Rayquaza. Locations |rubysapphire=Cave of Origin (Sapphire Only) |rsrarity=One |emerald=Marine Cave |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Embedded Tower (Requires Blue Orb) (Heartgold Only) |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Mystery Gift (Japan only), Poké Transfer |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Bonus Field (Sapphire Field) |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Stormy Sea (40F) |PMD2=Bottomless Sea (Bottom) |Ranger1=Safra Sea (during mission) }} Pokédex Entries |gen=III |ruby=Kyogre has the power to create massive rain clouds that cover the entire sky and bring about torrential downpours. This Pokémon saved people who were suffering from droughts. |sapphire=Kyogre is named in mythology as the Pokémon that expanded the sea by covering the land with torrential rains and towering tidal waves. It took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Groudon. |emerald=Kyogre has appeared in mythology as the creator of the sea. After long years of feuding with Groudon, it took to sleep at the bottom of the sea. |firered=This Pokémon is said to have expanded the sea by bringing heavy rains. It has the power to control water. |leafgreen=This Pokémon is said to have expanded the sea by bringing heavy rains. It has the power to control water. |diamond=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. |pearl=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. |platinum=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. |heartgold=A mythical Pokémon said to have swelled the seas with rain and tidal waves. It battled with Groudon. |soulsilver=A mythical Pokémon said to have swelled the seas with rain and tidal waves. It battled with Groudon. |black=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. |white=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. |black 2=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. |white 2=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. |x=A mythical Pokémon said to have swelled the seas with rain and tidal waves. It battled with Groudon. |y=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. |or=Through Primal Reversion and with nature’s full power, it will take back its true form. It can summon storms that cause the sea levels to rise. |as=Kyogre is said to be the personification of the sea itself. Legends tell of its many clashes against Groudon, as each sought to gain the power of nature.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |rbysapspr= Kyogre RSFRLG.png |emeraldspr=E 382 front.gif |frlgspr= Kyogre RSFRLG.png |IIIback= Kyogre Back III.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldsprs= |frlgsprs= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=382kyogre.png |ptspr=382kyogre.png |hgssspr=382kyogre.png |IVback= Kyogre Back IV.png |dpsprs= |ptsprs= |hgsssprs= |IVbacks= |bwspr = Kyogre BW.gif |b2w2spr = |Vback = Kyogre Back BW.png |xyspr=Kyogre XY.gif |VIback = Kyogre Back XY.gif }} Primal Evolution Sprites Trivia *Kyogre is the only Pokémon that's not type that can learn Sheer Cold. *Despite it saying in the game that Kyogre flew away when defeating it, it isn't a Flying type. *Kyogre and Mantine have the highest Special Defense of all type Pokémon. *Kyogre and Palkia have the highest Special Attack of all type Pokémon. *Before Generation 5, Kyogre was the only Pokémon to have the Drizzle ability. *Most of the legendary trio's and duo's look somewhat alike or at least have the same body class. However, all members of the Weather trio are completely different to one another. Kyogre is based on a killer whale, Groudon is based on a theropod dinosaur, whilst Rayquaza is based on a Chinese dragon. *Kyogre's moveset has an advantage over all other members of its trio. Water attacks on Groudon and Ice attacks on Rayquaza are super effective. *It is highly likely that Kyogre is based on the Leviathan from Judeo-Christian religion. *Kyogre and Groudon don't enter battle in their Primal Evolution forms when battling for you (Unless they're holding the Blue Orb/Red Orb respectively. If they are, Kyogre and Groudon will transform as soon as they're sent out). Etymology Kyogre's name originates from the Japanese word Kai, which means ocean. Kyogre's name ends in ogre, due to it being large. Without the "Ogre" part, it spells out Kaiō, which means King of the Sea. Also, Kaiō is the first four letters of the word Kaiōsei which means Neptune, the Roman version of the Greek god of the sea, Poseidon. Gallery 382Kyogre_AG_anime.png 382Kyogre_AG_anime 2.png 382Kyogre_AG_anime 3.png 382Kyogre_Dream.png 382Kyogre_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg 382Kyogre_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png Kyogre_Call_of_Legends.jpg PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg Pokémon ORAS Delta Episode.png Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Primal Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Heavy Pokémon